


Dear Notebook

by Rachellelie



Series: Dear Diary/Dear Journal [3]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intriguing notebook entries written by the one and only 'Real American Hero': G.I. Joe. (The third written entry form in the 'Dear Diary' and 'Dear Journal' series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Notebook Entry: 1

Dear Notebook,  
  
I have no regrets. I met the most charming guy, it was like he was from another world. Or, another franchise, really. It was fate that we were able to meet each other, two alternate universes colliding and all that.  
I’m not saying it was love at first sight, notebook. With his sense of stylishness, and me with my continuous wear of my army uniform, we didn’t have too much in common. We befriended each other and slowly our love grew from there. I was present when he made that mistake of marrying that awfully fabulous Doll. I was right by his side that day, as I had been since we first met. But that is a story for another entry.  
  
  
-G.I. Joe:  
The Real American Hero


	2. Notebook Entry: 2

Dear Notebook,  
  
Looking back on my previous entry, I realize I should explain that story now. The story of how one Real American Hero came to meet a Real Blonde boy with not only a sense of style, but with a smoking bod to go underneath those stylish clothes.   
  
It was on an island in the middle of nowhere. I was doing a mission, saving this little third-world-country from itself-as is the American way. That’s when I saw him. On the remote side of the island that contained the upper class, tanning on the beach. And, well let’s just say that COBRA wasn’t the only thing to rise up, if you know what I mean.  
  
-G.I. Joe:  
The Real American Hero


	3. Notebook Entry: 3

Dear Notebook, 

 

Did I mention before that there was this smoking hot blonde babe on the beach of a troubled third-world country island? And no, I’m NOT talking about Ken this time. This is the girl that stole him away. That’s right-she's the ‘B’ word. Barbie. Although i can think of another ‘B’ word to caller her that, in my opinion, would suit her best. Although she DID have one heck of a fashion sense, if I’m looking for reasons as to why Mr. Doll would be with such a specimen. (And I am, mind you).

 

After that one night of passion, my obsession began to stir. What a great night that was, however-once again that is a story for another time. Until I share and relive that splendid experience, this is Joe, signing off.

 

-G.I. Joe

The Real American Hero

 


	4. Notebook Entry: 4

Dear Notebook,

 

Are you dying to hear my one night of passion, as much as I am dying to tell it to you? Well here’s a warning-this next passage is ‘definitely’ not suited for children 3 and up. Also, let’s just say that some hazardous choking did indeed ensure; what with my 12 inch figure and all. 

It was quite a night I tell you. As I carried that Doll in my arms in a very manly and combat-ready way. He raised his arms and up and down in excitement and in a very jointed manner, what with his ball-jointed anatomy. 

I then attempted to throw him onto the bed; (perhaps a bit too roughly, what with all my experience in throwing mainly bombs rather than light pretty blonde boy dolls-I mean 'action figures'; And boy, did he KNOW action).

His body was smooth plastic, cool to the touch. Our lips mashed together, and I started to run my tongue down his smooth ivory-toned chest. As I went lower I began to realize how his pecs and abs weren’t the only things that were flat. There was a small ‘bulge’ there, if at all, indicating that his and Miss Barbie’s future would most likely have to consider adoption if their paths in life ever came to that decision. 

Curious, I flicked my tongue around the area, and all over the small protrusion that rose up from the flat surface; it was as if I was pleasuring a female. Mr. Ken Doll ‘did’ respond to this action thankfully, as the joints in his plastic body jerked a bit, and a sweet moan escaped his lips.

Upon hearing this I came back up to his eye level, honestly unsure of what to do next in this case. Luckily, as I mentioned before-this boy did know action. We switched positions so that he was on top of me now. He started out by kissing me once again, and then planting a few on my muscular muscles; I was way more ripped than he was. He then ran his tongue over and around on my hard protruding nipples, while he used his hand to twist the other. As buff and ready for missions as I was, his touch was sensitive and ticklish-i had been used to training my body for pain so that I would not submit to torture from the enemy. 

Then he took his other hand and reached down, gripping my ‘COBRA’. There was a difference between us, after all. I, myself actually ‘did’ have something ‘there,’ but I suppose that is to be expected what with being made by different companies and all. 

I was good pure hard 12 inches of plastic down there. This pleased Ken of course, because, in turn, he was definitely able to please ‘me’. Soon he disappeared down under, the comforter on the bed covered his head so that I was unable to see what he did but ‘feel’ it instead. Teased, licked, sucked-awkward slurping sounds filled the room until finally I heard some of that ‘hazardous choking’ that I was talking about when he finally reappeared. 

Anyway, Notebook-things started to get so hot and heavy, I was beginning to suspect that our plastic was going to melt off our bodies; creating a smoldering mess.  

Things were really starting to get, ‘good’ dear Notebook. And that’s when the blonde b walking in-catching us-plastic handed.

 

-G.I. Joe

The Real American Hero


	5. Notebook Entry: 5

 

Dear Notebook,

 

I’ve just received the news. My previous Ken Doll who once shared the most intimate time with me, is no more. I must leave now-my new mission is clear. His COBRA may have stolen my heart, but in the end-it created another enemy. I’m sure Barbie will come after me next. Her sneaky underhandedness may be my demise. 

 

I must go far away, to where she can’t find me. Until I think of a way to ‘take her down’-in my own, unique way in order to seek my revenge. 

 

Until then, Dear Notebook. I shall become the next #1 product of mass destruction in my franchise. 

 

G.I. Joe

-The Real American Hero

 


End file.
